Schuester Family
by KimilyTheGleek
Summary: Will und seine Frau haben immer Full House.


William"Will Schuester & Janelle Katherine Schuester:

Rachel Barbara(16)(Tochter von Will,wurde von Janelle Adoptiert und sieht sie als Mutter an)

Drake Ari & Dillon Ari(6)

Jennifer Serena & Theresa Serena(4)

Lila Megan(1)

Janelle´s Kinder:

Lucy Quinn,Brittany Susan & Charlotte Grace(16)

(Zu Adoption freigegeben,da Janelle bei der Geburt der Drillinge erst 13 war.)

-Rachel trug ihre kleine Schwester Lila durch´s Haus weil die kleine einfach nicht einschlafen und Dillon saßen auf der Couch und schauten und Theresa spielten Teeparty in ihrem Pinken kam gab Rachel einen Kuss auf die Stirn und nahm ihr dann Lila ab."Danke Rachel das du auf deine Geschwister aufgepasst hast."Rachel lächelte"Hab ich gerne gemacht Dad!Weißt du wann Mum kommt?Ich muss was mit ihr bereden?"Will schaute auf die Uhr"Sie müsste in einer Stunde kommen!"Rachel nickte"Okay dann gehe ich jetzt in mein Zimmer."Rachel ging die Treppe hoch und legte sich auf ihr Stunde später kam Janelle von der Arbeit nachhause,sie arbeitet beim CSI New York."Ich bin wieder zuhause!"Drake,Dillon,Theresa und Jennifer kamen angerannt"Hallo Mommy!"ihre Kinder schrien alle im gab ihnen allen einen Kuss und ging dann zu Will ins Wohnzimmer,wo Will mit Lila auf dem Schoß saß"Hallo ihr zwei!"Janelle lächelte und küsste Will dann,und strich ihrer Tochter übers Haar."Hallo möchte mit dir sprechen!"Janelle nickte"Dann gehe ich mal zu ihr!"Janelle ging die Treppe hoch und klopfte an die Tür ihrer ältesten Tochter."Komm rein!"Janelle öffnete die Tür"Hey Rach."Rachel lächelte"Hey Mommy!Ich muss dir was sagen!"Janelle setzte sich neben Rachel auf´s Bett"Okay und was?"Rachel schaute ernst"Ich glaube ich stehe auf Mädchen Mom!"Janelle war etwas verwundert,sie war aber nicht sauer"Das kommt jetzt zwar überraschend aber das ist doch okay!"Rachel lächelte"Wirklich?"Janelle nickte und nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm"Wirklich!"Rachel holte ihr Handy raus"Hier Mom das ist meine Freundin."Rachel zeigte ihrer Mom ein Foto von Sich und ihrer Freundin das sie auf dem Handy hatte"Sie ist Hübsch!"Rachel nickte"Ja das ist sie!Sie heißt Quinn,naja eigentlich Lucy Quinn aber alle nennen sie nur Quinn und sie ist ein Drilling!Sie lebt im Heim!"Rachel guckte traurig,Janelle war einfach nur geschockt weil ihr klar wurde das ihre Tochter mit einer ihrer Töchter zusammen war,eine der Töchter die sie mit 13 zur adoption freigegeben hatte."Rachel ich glaube ich muss dir da was sagen!"Rachel schaute ihre Mom an ihr ist der Blick ihrer Mutter bekannt dieser Blick ließ nichts gutes verheißen."Okay und was?"Janelle holte tief Luft"Quinn ist meine Tochter!"Rachel guckte geschockt"WAS?Das kann doch nicht sein dann hättest du sie mit 13 kriegen müssen!"Janelle nickte"Das habe ich auch!Ich dachte es geht meinen kleinen woanders besser,ich hätte doch mit 13 niemals auf Drei kleine Baby´s aufpassen können ich war doch selbst noch ein Kind!"Rachel nickte"Mom warum hast du das denn nicht schon voher gesagt!"Janelle schaute traurig"Ich wusste nicht wie!Aber ich weiß eins ich muss meinen Mädchen doch helfen,wir müssen sie aus dem Heim holen!"Rachel nickte zustimmend"Weiß Dad davon?"Janelle lächelte"Ja weiß er,ich hab ihn kennengelernt als er dich aus dem Krankenhaus abgeholt hat!"Rachel guckte interessiert"Wirklich?"Janelle lächelte wieder und gab Rachel einen Kuss auf die Wange"Ja wirklich,wir waren Jahrelang befreundet bis es dann schließlich gefunkt hat!"Rachel lächelte verträumt"Das klingt irgendwie romantisch Mom!"Janelle nickte"Das war es ich bin verdammt Froh das ich euch habe!"Rachel lächelte"Mom ich muss dir noch was über Quinn sagen!"Janelle guckte besorgt"Was denn?Ist sie Krank!"Rachel schüttelte den Kopf"Nein sie ist Schwanger!"Janelle atmete erleichtert auf"Okay das sollte man hinkriegen!Noch ein Grund mehr die Drei oder vier zu uns zuholen!"Rachel kam ins Zimmer"Du hast recht Janelle!"Will hatte das gespräch mitangehört"Rachel kannst du dafür sorgen das die drei morgen herkommen?"Rachel nickte auf die Frage ihrer Mutter."Okay dann werden wir ja Morgen sehen was wir da machen können."Will lächelte"Ja aber Rachel sag ihnen aber noch nicht´s davon,also das ich ihre Mom bin okay?"Rachel lächelte"Okay,versprochen!"Nach dem Abendessen gingen alle ins nächsten Morgen fuhr Janelle Rachel zu Schule und setzte Drake und Dillon an der Vorschule hatte heute Frei,er arbeitet als Gesangslehrer an einer kümmerte sich heute um Jenny,Terri und fuhr zu ging zu ihrem Spind wo Quinn,Charlotte und Brittany wartete auf Santana,die beiden sind seid 6 Monaten schrieb gerade mit ihrer Freundin Mackynzie."Hey Leute,hey Schatz!"Rachel küsste Quinn"Hey Babe."Quinn lächelte Rachel an"Könnt ihr drei zufällig heute nach der Schule zumir kommen?Ich muss was mit euch besprechen!"Die drei kam und gab Britt einen Kuss"Hey Schatz können wir zum Cheerleding gehen?"Britt lächelte sanft"Klar Schatz nichts lieber als das."Die beiden gingen Händchenhaltend davon."Mackynzie kam dazu"Hallo!"Charlie merkte sofort das irgendetwas nicht stimmte"Schatz was hast du denn?"Mackynzie schaute auf"Ach nichts!"Charlie verschrenkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust"Ich weiß das du lügst du bist schon seit zwei Tagen total komisch drauf!"Mackynzie fing an zuweinen und rutschte den Spind runter nahm sie in den Arm"Süße was ist denn?"Mackynzie klammerte sich an ihre Freundin"Du weiß doch das ich in dieser Pflegefamilie war!"Charlie nickte kurz"Ja das weiß ich!"Mackynzie guckte Charlie an"Der Sohn der Familie hat...mich zum Sex gezwungen und jetzt bin ich Schwanger!"Rachel und Quinn hielten Mackynzie ganz fest im Arm und Charlie gab ihr einen Kuss."Süße wir kriegen das hin,und diesem Typen trete ich erstmal in den Arsch!"Charlie war total wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht"Schatz bitte geh nicht zu ihm wir beide brauchen dich doch!"Mackynzie nahm Charlie´s Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch"Der kleine Braucht dich Charlie,und ich brauche dich auch!"Charlie nickte sanft"Okay aber ich halte mich nur zurück wegen unsere kleinen Familie."Mackynzie schaute Charlie dankend an"Ich liebe dich Charlie!"Charlie half Mackynzie auf,dann gingen sie zum und Quinn hatten eine Freistunde deshalb gingen sie zur Turnhalle und schauten Brittany und Santana beim Cheerleading der Schule fuhren Charlie,Brittany und Quinn zu Rachel nachhause,Rachel hatte eine Stunde früher vier saßen auf der Couch,als Janelle mit Drake und Dillon nachhause kam."Bin wieder zuhause!"Rachel sprang auf"Hey Mom die drei sind im Wohnzimmer!"Janelle lächelte und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer,Rachel folgte ihr"Hallo ihr drei ich bin Janelle Rachel´s Mom!"Die drei stellten sich lächelte"Genaugenommen weiß ich wer ihr seit!Ich weiß nicht wie ich euch das jetzt sagen soll,aber ich...bin eure Mutter!"Brittany schaute Janelle an"Wow das glaube ich jetzt wirklich nicht!"Quinn lächelte"Das ist toll!"Charlie wusste nicht sorecht was sie dazu sagen sollte"Stimmt das?"Janelle nickte"Ja das stimmt,es tut mir so leid was ihr durchmachen musstet,und ich weiß das das keine entschuldigung ist aber ich war erst 13 als ich euch bekommen habe!"Quinn fing an nahm sie in den Arm"Nicht weinen süße,meine Mom will euch Adoptieren wenn ihr das auch wollt!"Quinn nickte"Ich weine vor Freude ich hatte nochnie eine Mom!"Janelle zeriss es fast das Herz ihre Tochter so zu sehen sie ging zu Quinn und nahm sie in den Arm"Tut mir leid Quinn aber ich verspreche dir das ich dir immer beistehen werde du bist doch meine Tochter!"Janelle schaute zu Brittany und Charlie"Und das gilt auch für euch!Wenn ihr wollt könnten wir heute noch die Papiere unterschreiben!"Brittany und Charlie schüttelten ihre Köpfe"Nein das geht nicht ich muss doch für Mackynzie dasein!"Charlie schaute guckte fragend"Wer ist Mackynzie?"Charlotte lächelte leicht"Meine Freundin,sie ist auch im Heim,und jetzt bekommt sie ein Baby,da kann ich sie nicht alleine lassen!"Janelle schaute ernst"Dann könnten Will und ich sie auch Adoptieren!"Brittany schaute ernst"Wo wir grad bei Kindern sind ich bekomme auch ein Baby!"Janelle guckte geschockt"Okay das ist jetzt überraschend aber naja egal wir schaffen das als Familie!"Charlie lächelte"Du würdest sie wirklich adoptieren?"Janelle schaute Janelle an"Ich kann aber nicht ohne Santana gehen!"Janelle lächelte"Lass mich raten Santana ist deine Freundin?"Brittany nickte"Ja das stimmt!"Janelle grinste"Dann werden wir sie auch adoptieren wenn sie das will."Will kam nachhause"Hey!"sie redeten alle miteinander und fuhren dann zum Kinderheim,sie adoptierten Brittany,Charlie,Quinn,Santana und fuhren alle kochte essen,währenddesen machte Will die Zimmer für seine Töchter und Rachel teilten sich natürlich Rachel´s und Santana teilten sich ein Zimmer und Charlie teilte sich eins mit dem Essen saßen sie alle im Wohnzimmer sie unterhielten sich über ihre Schwangerschaften"Ich glaube die kleine will bald raus!"Quinn faste sich an den Bauch,da die kleine sie dieganze Zeit trat,sie nahm Rachel´s Hand und legte sie auf ihren lächelte"Wie sollen wir sie denn eigentlich nennen?"Quinn guckte fragend"Was hälst du von Haley Bob,Rach?"Rachel nickte"Klingt wunderschön!"Janelle lächelte sie fand es schön ihre ganze Familie ummich schaute Santana an die neben ihr saß"Und wie sollen wir unseren kleinen nennen?"Santana überlegte kurz"Weiß nicht wie wäre es mit Adam James?"Brittany lächelte und schaute auf ihren Bauch,nah magst du den Namen Adam?"Brittany spührte wie ihr ungeborener Sohn trat"Ich denke er mag seinen Namen!"Santana lächelte sanft"Dann haben wir jetzt einen Namen!"Charlie küsste sanft Mackynzie´s Bauch"Hallo Tyler Jerome hier spricht deine Mommy,ärger die Mama nicht soviel!"Janelle lächelte sie würde bald Oma werden,und das gleich ßerdem wird sie bald noch mal Mutter aber das weiß sie noch war Freitagabend also schauten sie noch alle zusammen einen Film und dann gingen sie der Nacht rannte Rachel zu ihrer Mom ans Bett und schüttelte sie leicht"MOM!Quinn bekommt ihr Baby!"Janelle sprang auf und zog sich an,dann rannte sie zu ihrer Tochter,Quinn hielt sich den Bauch vor Schmerzen"Mom ich hab angst!"Janelle half Quinn auf nahm dann die Tasche für´s Krankenhaus und ging mit ihr zum Auto Rachel folgte den beiden sie saß mit Quinn auf der Rückbank und hielt die ganze Zeit ihre Hand."Süße schön weiteratmen!"Quinn lehnte sich an Rachel und versuchte ruhig und gleichmässig kamen am Krankenhaus half ihrer Tochter aus dem und Janelle gingen mit Quinn hinein."Wir kriegen das hin süße du wirst sehen!"Janelle redte beruhigend auf ihre Tochter Quinn ein.10 Stunden später hielt Quinn ein kleines Rosabündel im Arm."Hallo Haley Bob ich bin deine Mama und das da ist deine Mom Rachel und deine Oma Janelle ist auch hier."Quinn lächelte ihre kleine Tochter schaute Quinn an"Ich bin so stolz auf dich Quinnie!"Quinn lächelte ihre Mom an."Danke Mom."Haley fing anzuweinen,Quinn schauckelte sie langsam hin und her die kleine schlief Monate später waren Tyler und Adam auf der Welt und Janelle hat erfahren das sie Drillinge erwartet,drei war im saß mit Lila auf der Couch und laß ihr was vor,als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte.


End file.
